


月桂之影

by chibajun88



Category: Wanted (2008), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin! Wesley, Bondage, Dirty Talk, King! Charles, Kink Shaming, M/M, Orgasm Control
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 15:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibajun88/pseuds/chibajun88
Summary: 小国王Charles在一次失败的暗杀后成为了杀手的禁脔，而杀手是他失散多年的弟弟Wesley。





	月桂之影

**Author's Note:**

> 此文始于@佑纸太太美妙的脑洞和图（[点我](http://youzhidaizhebaoziqushangyue.lofter.com/post/1d0d1441_1c648173e)！！！太美了！你们一定要看！）  
这是之前当Wes还是个坏到掉渣的小混蛋时的故事。
> 
> 1w5字的炖肉，浓肉慎入  
飙车安全提示：dirty talk，羞耻play，延迟高潮，捆绑  
背景大概是个架空的古希腊风的君主制国家，为什么笔者写了这么多地中海风情的pwp？因为他们不仅爱美少年，而且还穿得少呀（误

一只精美的金杯、蕴蓄着石榴色的佳酿，在粗糙的掌中缓缓转动。细致的浮雕勾勒出神话中那对从远征一道凯旋归来、却终将共享的生命平均分赴于地狱与天堂的双子，黄金温润的成色亦暖得酒香愈发醇馥，但把玩之人却仿佛不为所动。斜靠在椅背上的青年神情烦躁，明亮湛蓝的眼睛扫过装饰典雅的宫室，未曾在任意珍玩上停留，却最终锁在了蜷缩在他脚下的那人身上。

“Wesley……”

软倒驼绒地毯上的美丽青年止不住唇齿间模糊的呢喃，像是一道道祈忏的符咒。他不安地扭动着身体，在地毯上磨蹭着自己，仿佛正受着某种折磨，唤起燥热酥麻的痒，在血液中徘回激荡着。他白皙的肌肤不着寸缕，在午后的阳光下近乎通透，完美如为神明塑身的大理石般、没有一丝瑕疵。但最纯净光洁的原石不会有那抹透出乳白的诱人轻粉，为那本应像雕塑般完美的身体，笼上了一层凡人之躯方有的肉欲的艳情。轻巧的月桂冠冕在丝滑精致的栗色发卷间熠熠生辉，昭示着佩戴者的不凡身份——这位养尊处优的贵族青年，此刻却双手被缚在背，以被俘奴隶般的姿势匍匐在他人脚下。但他的神情中未见一丝屈辱，两颊的潮红与微企的红唇上只传出了无言的依恋与渴求。他艰难地蠕动着，好靠近坐立的青年，讨好地将滚烫的唇瓣印上了他的脚背。

“好弟弟，Wesley，求求你……请帮帮我。”他虔诚地乞求着，但这只换来了对方顶在肩上的一脚。他失去平衡，被踢开躺倒在一旁，再被一脚压在胸口，无法起身，只好怯怯地向椅上的男人投去示弱的目光。被唤作Wesley的青年眯起双眼，倾身向前，细细地打量着在自己控制下的无从招架之人。他们的容貌一致，没有人会错认他们血缘的羁绊，但与即使被渴望折磨、却依旧优美温润的贵族兄长相比，他却像一只杀机暗伏、独断专行的猎豹，饱经磨砺的健美肉体包裹在简朴的亚麻短袍下，充斥着粗粝而尖锐的棱角。

Wesley的嘴角勾勒出一丝冷酷的笑意，他抬起脚来，待身下人泄出一声被豁免的欣喜啜泣，脚掌却沿着柔软的小腹缓缓滑下，最终压在股间已然硬挺满胀的欲望之上，不怀好意地来回碾压研磨，换来了自对方喉咙深处，不知是痛苦还是解脱的模糊尖叫，那很快就转成了迫切而饥渴的哭喊。美丽的青年情不自已地向上顶弄着，渴求着更多的碰触和刺激，但Wesley移开了脚，为他无助地扭动腰肢、不得慰藉的失控模样不为所动。他最终脱力地躺倒在地，大口喘息着，直挺的阴茎沉沉地顶在小腹上，暴露出一番令人惊异的香艳景象——他的性器末端被一道一指宽的金环牢牢紧锁，这本应是风月场的娈童身上惯用的简易器具，却以奢靡的足金打造、兼以多色宝石装点，只能是属于皇宫里淫巧精致的玩物。在小贵族洁白丰腴的身体上并不显得淫靡下流，红宝石的瑰光衬着胀热难耐的深红性器，反而别样招人得可爱。

“看看你这个样子，Charles，你现在多美啊。”高高在上的弟弟得意地俯瞰着长兄，他缓缓舔过下唇，所品尝的果实却带着复仇特有的苦涩，语音里扭曲的快感溢于言表，“你是不是该好好反思，自己做了什么才落到了这般境地？我尊敬而高贵的国王殿下？”

\----

一轮倾覆时代的政变，一次失败的刺杀，一场久别的重逢。多年前燃烧的夜分裂了他们的命运， 曾被叛军铁骑冲散的手，还能否再度握紧吗？

Wesley不在乎坐在韦彻斯特王座上的人姓甚名谁，无论是仓皇就戮、声名狼藉的篡王Sebastian Shaw，还是那个荣归故里、重掌政权的年轻国王——作为一个不服从于任何人、独行独往的杀手，他唯一在意的便是手里的刀。只要它可以利落地割开目标的喉咙，同时一道切断的生命、往事与缘由于他毫不相干，命运自有安排。

可都怪那在挣扎中被扯落的该死面罩。当他们对上彼此如出一辙的湛蓝双眼，就像撞向了一面镜子，残酷地提醒着他们长成了截然不同的模样。奉命行事的刺客正死死地压在国王的身上，迎着他护身的匕首，尽可能地将手中的刀刃送到他的颈间。他们的距离之近，他几乎可以看见对方瞳孔中自己斗兽般杀意凌冽的形貌。那双大眼睛却毫无惧意地轻轻眨动，纯粹一如当年那位单纯善良的小王子，眸中闪耀的欣喜与希望晃得他不忍逼视，温柔而激动的呼唤亦无比令人分心：

“Wesley？弟弟？”

只是一瞬的迟疑，他顶级杀手的完美记录一朝败北。囿于成见的罅隙难以弥补，酝酿多年的仇恨与失手的耻辱，终将在他处找到突破。当他们试图重构被斩断多年的兄弟之情，一切都始于地牢里一个玩笑般的回答。

看看他高贵的哥哥吧，曾因叛乱流落友邦的大王子，现在是万人之上的国王了。但他当下却孤身一人、手无寸铁地站在这间污秽的囚室里，低声下气地恳求着意图谋杀他的刺客的友谊与原谅。如果Wesley假意示好，他定会轻信地为他打开镣铐，到时再扭断那段洁白细腻的脖子便易如反掌。可他也许已经透过Wesley眼中的怒火看清了他的意图，年轻少艾的小国王婉婉道来沉积多年的思念，向久别的弟弟呈供荣华富贵的享乐、恢复昔日的身份、甚至是共同统治的允诺，只求他放弃刺杀的肯许。这就好似当年面对任性弟弟的少年兄长，几声巧言的安抚、一套崭新的弓弩就能制止他的胡闹。他真的以为重演这小孩子般的伎俩，就可以收买人心吗？

“收起你那没用的亲王名号吧，我不稀罕。”

Wesley对这套贵族式的虚伪嗤之以鼻——Charles最在意的只是王位而已，自己的存在无关痛痒。荣归故里的小国王方才执政数月，便寻回了失散多年的弟弟，此等传奇故事只会为他宽宏体恤的新统治锦上添花，传成一段佳话。或许他只是想知道刺杀的主使，安抚杀手只是日后肃清的缓兵之计。哥哥如果真的在乎自己的死活，为什么迟到了整整十年？当自己在政变的出逃后流落街头，为了不被饿死，不耻地干起了偷窃的勾当，最终与无家可归、无人问津的孤儿们混为一道，被拐入杀手组织，在残酷的试炼中挣扎着只为活下去。在那个时候，口口声声说要永远照顾并保护他的哥哥又在哪里？哦，他在吉诺沙皇室的庇护之下，在流亡中依旧维持着一个王子的尊严，而Wesley早已不再是一个真正的王子了。

杀手决绝地咬紧牙关、不受利诱，当小国王终于无可适从地绝望发问：“我究竟怎么做才能让你相信我？”他正怒火中烧、睚眦必报，一心只想羞辱造就自己此番狼狈的始作俑者：

“既然你说为了我什么都可以，那就做我的婊子。”

Charles瞪圆了那双大大的蓝眼睛盯着他。在地牢里昏暗的灯光里，国王美丽的脸像新漂的亚麻布一样苍白。他已经过了少年之爱的年纪，却依旧显得无比年轻。多年来吉诺莎寄人篱下的时光、卷土重来的帷幄、一切深沉的谋策都未曾消磨他澄澈的目光。当弟弟的视线在一道道刀锋里变得阴戾冷漠，他却还是像一起成长时，执着地相信着人性、正义与希望，而这愚昧的理想之光维持着他有着明亮眼神的少年模样。Wesley满腔怨恨——也许只是还没有人曾真正地摧毁他，让他直面这个世界的黑暗与现实。他无比好奇地想看到哥哥那时的样子，如果他收到的挫折和耻辱再沉痛一些，他是否还能维持住他完美的伪装？

Wesley知道自己是个彻彻底底的混蛋，从社会底层摸爬滚打出的杀手生涯，教给他的美德可是与常理背道而驰的。自从Charles在地牢里对着他第一次宽衣解带后，每当迎着哥哥愧疚的目光、看着他由着自己胡来时隐忍的样子，他扭曲的得意之情便沾沾自喜地荡漾开来。这成了他重新适应沉闷的皇宫生活里最为受用的消遣，在美酒佳肴的享乐之余，乐此不疲地日渐试探着兄长的底线。

可即使没有这场刺杀，Charles崭新的王座也只有区区数月，他还未能坐得安稳。当哥哥矜矜业业地沉湎案头时，Wesley总有大把的时间无处消磨，他便开始在宫廷里四处游荡。杀手轻易地敛藏身形，得以在宫内所有的角落听到各异的闲谈，但仿佛所有人都对Charles赞许有佳，这让Wesley好生不爽。当厨娘们剖开鱼腹、腌制新鲜橄榄、在每日贡进皇宫的水果里挑出最甜美的果实，“我们的小国王”，她们这么叫他，爱怜的语气仿佛在谈论她们的小儿子，絮絮念叨着——他花了那么多时间处理篡王的烂摊子，忙碌起来忘掉主餐，心情低落时只想吃水果和葡萄酒，如果他能离开书房和议事厅，去猎场边骑骑马，对胃口会有些好处。Wesley从这些细碎的闲言边无趣地踱开了，但小国王这个似乎非常合衬的称呼却在他的脑海里挥之不去。

昨日他在夜里起身，却面对着身边空无一人的床榻。他在晚宴时被哥哥哄劝着，尝试了一点邻国进贡的蒸馏酒，循着自己在市井长大的习惯，拒绝效仿肠胃过于娇贵的贵族，娘们般地在醇酒中掺入水和香料。酒液醇厚甘美，却比本国的葡萄酒要烈上许多。他满身燥热，压着小国王清凉的肉体小憩了一会，在清醒时分迅速地恢复了警觉。

他悄然向Charles的小书房步去，他私人的办公场所连着卧室不远。当宫人们称赞着新晋国王的勤勉，即使在休息的寝宫里也不忘了职责，Wesley只想翻出一个大大的白眼。这亦不是Charles第一次趁他熟睡时偷偷溜下床去，拾起因弟弟的胡闹而打断的政务，自律地补完当天就应妥善处理的差事。

我看你能装到什么时候，Wesley愤愤地想。街头还是会有挨饿的孩子，阴影里的勾当终将继续进行，先不提小国王的此番作态能否长久，他日以继夜的苦劳未曾真正地改变什么。

Wesley本想尖利地再度挖苦哥哥一番，但惊异于今夜的他不只是一个人。他隐在暗处看进书房，只见小国王和来自北方的Logan将军比肩站在韦彻斯特的宽幅地图前，若有所思地摸索着下唇。他起身得匆忙，夏季里轻薄的托加长袍只是随手一裹，斜斜地暴露出一侧圆润的肩头和半面胸膛，在高大男人手持烛光的照映下，呈出一片绵暖的肤光，饱满的脸颊因之前的活动依旧泛着浅浅的潮红。Wesley看着哥哥与之争议时煽动开合的鲜艳唇齿，心里不知名的嫉恨就像火苗般顺着血管舔舐攀升，让他的心跳也变得燥热起来。

在将军先行离去后，他愤愤地把小国王推搡到书架上，牢牢将他困在自己坚固的手臂之间。他粗鲁地敲击着哥哥端庄的表像，期待着对方虚伪的外壳上崩出他等候已久的裂痕。

“你背着我和那个莽夫夜会，是不是想除掉我？”

“不，Wesley。明天我们要会见地方的执政官，为秋收季节在国境的屯兵提前做好准备。Logan将军白天还在操练，我们没有其他的时间可以会面了。”Charles只是平静地抬头看着怒形于色的弟弟，将原委娓娓道来，“Wesley，这是必须做的事，尤其是在叛党还未缴清的时候。”

“你从来不这么晚见任何大臣。”他厉声叱责道，“你就是故意在瞒着我。”

“胡说，你忘了大学士Hank吗？”Charles在弟弟逼侧的目光下只是缓缓摇头，“Wesley，Logan将军跟随我已经很多年了。我知道你看不惯他，但他亦会为你效忠。如果你在宫里觉得无聊了，去和他试试身手如何？你想和他学着统领军队吗？不过话说回来，你有那么多年的杀手经验，你愿意帮着训练我们的斥候吗？”

Charles不痛不痒的回答只能使Wesley愈发咬牙切齿。他揪着哥哥的腰带，粗暴地将他拎上床铺，不顾他虚弱的抵抗（“我还没核对那些地方的新税率呢！真的，很快就好。”）。并在小国王沉沉睡去后辗转反侧，恶意揣度他的所言所语，却只能越想越气。Charles的复国之计如此顺利，是哥哥用美色引诱了将军和友邦王子，所以他们才能对流亡中的他忠心始终如一吗？足智多谋、随机应变的杀手看着小国王安宁的睡颜，居心叵测地暗生一计。

\----

第二天的早餐桌上，Wesley贴心地帮Charles为清晨的议事妥帖“准备”了一番。他志得意满，在哥哥离去有些时候了，才悠闲地踱进中廷的小议事厅——Charles希望在把地方官介绍给百人议会前，应率先听取他们的汇报，他就总爱给自己找闲事——他在高大的石柱后敛藏身形，越过臣子们参差的背影望向议政中的哥哥。

仅仅是一眼望去，Charles便轻易地捉住了他的视线。他的哥哥在人群中是如此与众不同的存在，坐在凭临群臣的座椅上便成了小国王，平日里的温柔典雅此时变成了庄严稳妥。他看似随意地伏在桌子上，脸上带着只有Wesley深知原委的病态的潮红，依旧神情专注地看向发言者，不时紧紧皱眉，却纵任悄声叹息逸出唇角。这惹得某些执政官紧张起来，生怕国王不满责备，但还是磕磕巴巴地咬到了舌头。要不是他还在偷听，Wesley都要被他们的窘相逗笑出声了，而Charles见状只是轻轻摇头。

“下一个。” 他的语气平淡宽和，恰如其分地抚慰了臣子的不安，握笔的指节却绷得发白。

没什么人发觉出Charles的异常。长途跋涉来到王都的地方官们，无不被他们的王超越年龄的睿智与高贵的外貌所倾倒，Wesley看着他们洋溢着崇拜的眼神，不屑地撇了撇嘴。只有Logan将军与带着奇怪石英镜片的少将面面相窥，彼此交换着疑惑而忧虑的神情，这让他心情大好、不虚此行。但这场会议比预期地要长，预计收成和军备筹集的数字对Wesley来说毫无意义，寝殿中属于国王奢侈宽敞的躺椅此刻要吸引人得多。他为自己酌了一杯新酒，百无聊赖地等待着。

他的哥哥终于姗姗来迟。Wesley在听到门闩扭转时没有应声看去，直到来人站到了他身前——从门口到这里短短的距离，他走得过于迟缓而小心了——方才懒散地抬起眼来，打量着微微颤抖、勉强直立的Charles，看着他被舔舐得润湿鲜亮的红唇无声地蠕动着，舌尖上呼之欲出的恳求终是难以启齿。

“你倒是很有耐心嘛。”刺客无赖地点评着国王，无心点破哥哥深感羞耻的困扰。

“秋收和屯兵都是大事，Wesley。”Charles虚弱地解释着，声音又快又轻，“他们来自全国各地，需要的准备都不太一样，就算现在开始，时间也未免充裕，我以后可以给你讲讲韦彻斯特的地理与出产的。”

他僵硬地向Wesley的座位又上前一步，紧张地绞动双手。可无所事事的一个早晨之后，赋闲的杀手对这番欲言又止的矜持已然全无耐心：

“如果你热的话，你就该脱衣服。”

小国王脸颊上明艳的红色仿佛要随着额角的汗水滴下，但他的手还是伸向了罩袍。靛蓝的绸缎滑落在他的脚下，露出圆润的肩头和臂膊。在Wesley叩在扶手上规律的敲击声里，他继续解开着贴身长袍的系带，被丝绸包裹的身体弱不胜衣地敏感异常，布料在肌肤上轻柔的摩擦便能唤起他甜腻的呻吟，直到赤裸裸地站在弟弟面前，只余发间的一顶黄金桂冠。Charles颤抖地向它伸出手去，Wesley却随性地开口了：“留着吧。现在过来伏侍我。”

小国王低垂的眼睫轻颤，他缓步向前，努力忽略着胯间勃起的不适，乖巧地在弟弟身旁坐下，端过一侧盛满时令水果的金盘。即使面对此番羞辱，他情理之中的羞怯也带着一抹令人费解的坦然。他不挣扎、不抵抗，仿佛对弟弟的无理要求一一照做，便可以证明他对弟弟的一片赤诚，使他一日可以全然地信任他。Wesley忽地想到了异邦神坛生祭的传说，虔诚的信徒为神明献上自我，唯恐自己的生命不被接受，以此渴求着赎脱罪孽，这可真像他该死的理想化的哥哥。

“你的仆人给你送了新摘的葡萄，我也很想尝尝。”Wesley慢条斯理地说，“你为什么不赏赐给我一些呢？”

Charles拨开石榴的手顿住了。“我既然向你承诺过，我们共同拥有着这个国家，我的一切也就是你的。”他轻轻摇头，“Wesley，你从来不必这样问我。”

“没有国王的允许，我这样低贱的平民怎么能动他的东西呢。”杀手模仿着贱民谄媚的恭维，十分自信这样粗粝刻意的语调从未入过小国王的耳，“你亲自喂我，我才能安心受用，哥哥。”

Charles看向他的眼神悲哀而脆弱，但还是从青翠的藤枝上掰下了一颗饱满的果实，向弟弟的唇间送去，可Wesley只是偏头闪过。“用你的嘴。”他不满地命令道。于是小国王顺从地将腿上的金盘放置一旁，将葡萄含在了自己饱满的唇间，倾身拉近了两人的距离。对方温热的鼻息打在他已然滚烫的脸颊上，提醒着他对某种更火热的温度的渴求，但Wesley仿佛并不急着攫取他口中的果实，这使他难捱地呜咽起来。之前因专心政事而压抑的欲望在此间愈发明晰，胯间勃起的胀痛迫切地需要缓解。

他的弟弟忽地吻上了他，手指攥紧了他后脑的长发，将他的唇齿推向了自己。当Wesley在小国王的唇间咬破果肉，甜美的果汁溅湿了两人丰盈的唇瓣，他灵巧的舌头将果肉推搡进了哥哥口中，霸道地在他的唇间和口腔里品尝着流连的蜜意。舌尖的撩拨勾起情不自禁地呜咽，Charles忍不住将手伸向下身，却被警敏的对方一把抓住。

“谁允许你摸自己的？”Wesley不满地厉声道，眉眼间却洋溢着某种目的达成的窃喜。他轻松地抑制下Charles的抵抗，拉着他倒在了地毯上，从零落的衣物堆中抽出衣带，将他的双手在背后绑了个严实。“这样你就能好好听话了。”Wesley满意地欣赏着自己的成果，跨过Charles无力横陈的身体，舒服地坐回躺椅上，留他独自一人在地毯上挣扎着靠近自己，终于按捺不住地开始恳求。

现在轮到Charles等待他了，Wesley报复地想着。虽然给予哥哥的每一种刺激都能换来撩人的回应，惹得他也有些跃跃欲试了起来，但俯瞰着国王狼狈地在自己的脚下被情欲折磨的样子，这等美景可不是一个在贫民窟长大的少年理应得见的。他重拾酒杯，满足地从金杯中啜饮着，企图让甘美的酒液暂缓源头深远的干渴。

“卡斯托尔和波吕杜克斯*？”他转动金杯，琢磨着浮雕的图样，“你有心假惺惺地挑选这种装饰，却没办法找到你的弟弟吗？”  
（*双子座的传说）

“我每天都在想你……”即使被粗暴地踢开，Charles依旧试图亲近弟弟的身侧，“我一直都有派人寻找你的下落……”

“说谎。”Wesley的冷视中满是谴责和怒火，“你在那些地方的乡巴佬身上都能花那么多时间，自然是没有精力来找我了。”

“不是这样的，Wesley……”Charles的辩解渐渐衰弱了下去。每一寸神经都在叫嚣着需要碰触、爱抚与释放，他不忍在此时激怒Wesley，心痛和渴望的苦苦纠缠却霎时染红了眼眶。对着哥哥乞哀告怜的眼神，Wesley只是大大咧咧地叉开双腿：“我可以先不和你计较。如果你这么想要的话，那就先来取悦我。”

小国王本因情欲而混沌的眼睛一亮，但下一秒便刻意地收敛神情，贵族的矜持谴责着他溢于言表的放荡。这让Wesley深觉不满，便在Charles试图靠肩膀和反绑的手掌支持地面、勉力跪坐起身、却终究无力倒地时束手旁观——此番尝试后，他气喘吁吁、颤抖不已的模样分外赏心悦目。Wesley反复打量着哥哥每一分的扭动与不适，饮完杯中的葡萄酒，方才蛮横地将他拉起身来，在Charles的痛呼声中撩开短袍下摆，粗野地将他涨红的脸庞按在腿间。

“你知道该怎么做。”粗硬的阴茎拍打上小国王丰满滚烫的脸颊，在他因空虚而轻启的嘴唇上反复磨蹭，“专心点，让我看看你有没有进步。”

阴茎在唇上的来回碾压间，Charles也在模糊地回应着，他甜腻朦胧的呻吟仿佛带着解脱的快乐。这本是为人不齿、只有在屈尊的奴隶和娼妓身上才能得到的消遣，但小国王柔软的口腔此刻欣然接受了弟弟坚硬的肉棒。他顺从地张开嘴唇，任Wesley随性地在口中顶动，并在握住他头发的手指收紧时，开始卖力地上下吮吸。一贯好学勤勉的小国王，在屡次三番的练习后，已然熟稔地掌握了取悦弟弟的花样。整个清晨的欲求此刻被熟悉的气息稍许缓解，身体不被抚慰的焦渴化入了口欲的依恋，他甚至开始发出低低的喉音，像一只得到了奖赏的猫儿般讨好而餍足。而这副依顺的模样只是让主导者独断地摁住他的后脑，将自己在细窄湿润的喉管里埋得更深。

“你就这么喜欢吸老二吗，哥哥？”Wesley强抑住牙关后的喘息，牢牢地将Charles的头颅按定在胯间，张扬地评判着被塞了满口、无法回应的小国王，“当国王真是辛苦你了，不如做个奴隶吧？你可以吸个够。”欲望上湿热的环裹霎时收紧了，带过下腹一阵美妙的电流，Wesley的眼神游离地望去露台之外的风景，也不放过嘴上郁怨的衅辱。“如果那一夜你没能逃走，哥哥，你觉得Shaw会放过你吗？如果你是在他的后宫含着他的屌长大的，你会真正懂得什么是活着的代价。想要补偿我吗？你真是该死的天真——”

他拉着Charles的后脑退出了一点，好细细端详哥哥当下的表情，Charles却依旧顺服地眼睫低垂，两颊深陷，一截粗硬的阴茎仍然深深地卡在喉咙里，只有一滴清泪缓缓滑下脸颊，在这荒淫的景象中格格不入的脆弱而美丽。Wesley烦躁地再度拉扯着哥哥的头发，从他的口中抽出身来，后者无助地抬头看向自己的眼睛，无法吞咽的唾液溢出唇角。他现在像是被好好蹂躏过的样子了。

““够了。”杀手面无表情地下令，“现在坐上来。”

Charles湛蓝的眼睛此刻闪过了某种近乎天真的憧憬。克服着长跪后腿部的酸涩，他吃力地站起来身来，缓慢地跨坐在弟弟结实的大腿上，Wesley现在可以感受到他身体上传来的簌簌颤抖了。双手被缚的姿势使他尴尬小心地保持着身体平衡，却控制不住体内郁郁燃烧的焦灼。他怯生生的倾身向前，不知道是否被允许渴求一个亲吻。

Wesley哧出一声不满的鼻音，一把握住他肉感的臀部拉向自己，勃起相互挤压的快感引出Charles绵长的啜泣。他将头低垂在弟弟的颈弯，大口喘息着，无助地任由弟弟玩弄揉捏着自己臀上颇有弹性的软肉，眼神迷醉地涣散开来。虽然Wesley在宫里游荡时听到的所有闲言碎语，都意味着Charles并不是一个被宠坏的小国王，他依旧对此等看法嗤之以鼻。一个高高在上的国王但凡想要什么东西，总不会被轻易拒绝——而Charles已经得到了他的国家、王位和久别的弟弟，他不能总是如愿以偿的。

Charles终于溃败地蹭着弟弟的胯间。“求求你，拿出来。”他在他的耳边低沉地乞求着，被金环禁锢的欲望已然敏感异常，前端止不住地渗出情液，在Wesley短袍上划出凌乱的银丝，每一次摩擦都带出糅杂的痛苦与欢愉的颤栗，但他所承受的不仅仅如此。

Wesley难得听话地遵从了哥哥的引导，向他的蜜穴探出手去，捏住了让Charles深受其扰的末端，却恶意地催动它在Charles的身体里进进出出，打着圈研磨着紧绷的穴口。那细腻的大理石打磨而成的物件，本应是属于深闺或欢场、用来抚慰或逗弄人的淫靡玩物。看着新一轮的情潮在哥哥的身体中酝酿，愈渐染红他胸口和小腹上白嫩的肌肤，Wesley便洋洋得意起来——那些对Charles满怀爱戴、赞誉有加的官员们，没人能猜到他们端庄高贵的小国王在早朝时还淫荡地含着这个玩意儿。

这都是从早餐的时候起，始于Wesley精心准备的特别饮料——小国王所偏爱的掺了蜂蜜的羊奶、搭配特殊的佐料，饮下却只能灌溉饥渴。当Charles的面颊升起红晕，无意拒绝弟弟时辰过早的索吻，随即就被利落地推倒在长桌上。Wesley将他丝绸长袍的下摆撩到腰部，借着餐桌上的橄榄油探入已然升温的甬道。他耐心地在哥哥的体内填充着手指，待开拓妥帖后玩弄到很深的里面，又深深浅浅地按压着穴口的嫩肉和褶皱，直到小国王气喘吁吁，哀声恳求他停下，但他可爱的小屁股却依依不舍地向后压去，紧紧地含着弟弟放进去抚慰他的手指，身体在快感的边缘紧绷再又瘫软——

”不要了，Wesley……”Charles绵软的声音毫无威慑，臣服于欲望，“我、我还有早朝……等我回来……”

“你已经迟到了。”Wesley搅动着手指，在深处勾起指节，换来了肉壁谄媚地收缩，“想做个好国王吗？是你含着我不放的。”

在弟弟的手下，无法自已的国王已经眼神涣散、溃不成军。“啊啊，请你放了我……”他无力地抓握起身下的桌布，深知恳求对方是唯一的出路，“我、我受不了了……”

填满他的手指听命地退出了身体，逗遛的空虚却仿佛难以忍受。Charles将涨红的脸颊埋进身下洁白的亚麻布料中，想要藏起的抽泣不知是否真的只是源于懊恼。因情欲而懈怠朝政，还是屈服于自身欲望、不知廉耻地渴求着弟弟，哪一种罪名更令人羞愧难当？但他有幸不必继续多想。Wesley结实的胸膛覆上了他的背，清凉的唇印上颈后燥热的皮肤，使他宽慰地呻吟起来——然后他就被再次填满了，冰冷的硬物顶开他翕张的入口，沉沉地停了那里，暂且抚慰了他羞于启齿的、被填充、被使用的热望。

“还想继续去上朝吗？”Wesley挑衅地舔舐着Charles颈项上敏感的皮肤，感受着身下之人脊背弓起、迎向自己的怀抱，不住扭动的腰臀泄露着当下真正的渴求，可惜他虚伪的哥哥却只想自讨苦吃：“我、我必须得去。”

这言不由衷的回答为Charles换来了那枚精巧美丽的金环。那还是Wesley某次酒后兴起、去找皇宫的金匠特地打造的，此刻终于派上了用场。当他的手覆上哥哥的欲望轻轻撸动，Wesley先是玩味着Charles在高潮缓慢累积时瑟瑟的脆弱，紧咬的下唇鲜艳得几乎要滴下血来，并在感到掌中轻微的搏动时加重了力度。Charles紧闭的眼睫颤抖得像风中的落叶，“我要、我快要……”。他模糊甜腻的啜泣在Wesley紧紧箍住他的底端、冰冷的金属抑制住灼热的释放时，变成了一声嘶哑痛苦的哭嚎。而Wesley此时将他重重地推了出去，任其无力地瘫倒在长桌上，渴求慰藉而不得地蜷缩起身体。

Charles浑身颤栗，小心翼翼地向那无从解脱的欲望伸出手去。即便小国王再博学广识，面对风月场中的奇技淫巧，也只能无计可施。他试图旋转金环，想让那深深陷入柱身的禁锢减轻一点，但圆环的尺寸仿佛为他量身定制，任何试图解开的尝试，只能让敏感异常的欲望愈发疼痛地渴求着释放。Charles抚摸着圆环光滑的合口，绝望地闭上眼睛，他此刻的身体已经不能承受再多一点的刺激了。

一旁沉默的Wesley终于靠近了放弃抵抗的哥哥。“既然你这么想上朝，那就这样去吧。”他亲昵地拍了拍他的屁股，受用地听着身下人泄出甜腻的啜泣，“我要你即便在臣子面前，也好好地被扩张、被填满……这样你就可以时刻想着你亲爱的弟弟了。”

“不，Wes，我不想要这个……”Charles水汽氤氲的双眼已然迷离，“我、我要……”

“黄金和宝石都不能让你满足吗？”Wesley粗鲁地打断了小国王最后的无望恳求，“你这个昂贵贪婪的小婊子，就算你不承认，你也和那些其他高高在上的贵族们一样贪得无厌，哥哥。”

他坐回了长桌未遭拨乱的一端，淡定地继续着被中途打扰的早餐，观赏着Charles满面潮红的脸色因自己的冷语渐显苍白。小国王伏在桌面上大口喘息着，最终勉力镇静了下来，挣扎着将凌乱的长袍拾掇整洁，再从躺椅上扯过罩袍，为自己的狼狈加上另一层遮掩。他蹒跚挪步，僵硬地掩饰着腿间的勃起，却在离开大门时不舍地回头，一层淆杂模糊的幽霭笼罩着蓝宝石般的眼眸，却转瞬消失在走道的黑暗里。

他真的很听话。Wesley看着Charles离去的背影若有所思。他愿意做一切来找回自己的弟弟、再度赢取他的信任，即使是做他的婊子，以一具温润的肉体所能给予的全部亲密与迎合，妄图填满失落时光的深壑、抚慰所有的隔阂与伤痕。

他熟识那种目光，愧疚的、心痛的、饱含深情的、关切的、黏糊糊的，就像小时候吃的饴糖，却掺进了现实的苦涩。他这么看着他，像是要把深埋多年的情感一股脑都掏出心口——两人间的兄弟之情在十年前戛然而止，谁都不能重新做回当年的小小少年，轻易地重拾起曾经的简单纯粹的爱意——但Charles铁了心想要爱他的弟弟，凡是他能给的、不管那是怎样的爱。有多少次Wesley在抽身后转身睡去，Charles只是自行沉默着，在以为弟弟已经睡熟时，细细地抚摸过他背上层叠的鞭痕，低沉的叹息在静谧的夜里分外明晰——那是Wesley最初从兄弟会连番逃跑的惩罚。没有加速愈合的神奇药水，他被丢弃在牢房阴冷的地上，剧烈的疼痛让他连动一根手指的力气都没有。直到伤口溃烂、奄奄一息，他们才把他丢到药浴的池子里。从此他不再逃了。

他的哥哥总是自作聪明，以为赤裸裸地面对自己，就仿佛可以表现他的坦荡与决心。可他们现在所能共享的，永远无法挽回将他们离间的疏异往事。Wesley不想买Charles的账。

Charles连绵的呜咽将他从清晨的回闪中唤回了现实。即使Wesley不稀罕哥哥的爱和愧疚，他还是可以在他身上找到些扭曲的乐子的——“你现在该说些什么？”他冷漠地质问着在他的大腿上苦苦扭动的人儿，继续把玩着他股间的肛塞。手上的扭转与突入畅通无阻，他玩味地舔过下唇，几乎可以在脑海中描摹出那高热黏潮的去处柔软地接纳他时的销魂触感。

“请、请狠狠操我。”Charles讨好地胡乱亲吻着Wesley的脸颊和脖颈，胯间紧紧地贴着弟弟同样饱胀的勃起，“我想要你，求求你，我现在就要……”他不耻求欢的样子，让Wesley莫名地联想到流连在公共浴场、十几个铜币就可以随意买到的自由男妓。虽然小国王从没见过那样的下等人，他现在饥渴的样子也差不多了。

“看看你这欲求不满的样子。毫无廉耻的小婊子，为了让人操你，你都能答应下什么呢？”Wesley握着自己硬挺的阴茎，在哥哥的穴口挑逗地拍打，“在早朝的时候，也许你早该饥渴地让那一屋子的大臣来轮流满足你，这样的话，他们没准还会更为你死心塌地呢。”

“不、不要别人……”这一番细微的刺激便能让Charles弓起前身，他狂乱地摇头哭喊着，“只有你，Wesley，只有你——”

被许诺了主权的男人志得意满地取出了临时施宜的道具。他再度将前端对准Charles软烂的穴口，后者激动地呻吟着，自觉地沉下腰身，将弟弟的火热寸寸纳入体内，在整根没入时软倒在身下人的腰间，发出了圆满而幸福的低泣。他婉转地摇动腰臀，细细品味着粗硬的阴茎刮擦过火热的内壁，很快贪心不足地提升了速度。被反绑的姿势没有支撑，骑乘的体位对湎于案头、缺乏锻炼的小国王本应略显吃力，但那被欲望驱使的迷失之人仿佛抛弃了自我与矜持，只是近乎疯狂地骑动着觊觎已久的肉棒。红肿饱胀的可爱性器随着他的动作上下弹动着，只能靠偶尔擦过对方小腹得到微薄的慰藉，根部奢丽的金环依稀闪过瑰艳的耀光，装点着小国王如同一位承欢膝上的可人玩物——他竭力取悦着对方，亦是挣扎着抚慰着自己，前端无法释放的空虚、暂且由后穴汲取的欢愉堪堪弥补。但这远远不够，他还需要更多……

“这么喜欢被操？你要是不当国王，那就去当个男妓如何？”Wesley气喘吁吁地回应着哥哥的热情，手指紧紧地压进丰腴的臀瓣，在猛烈地上顶时操纵着对方的身体，嘴上也不闲着，“你有这么美丽淫荡的身体，真是天生的浪货。出去卖的话，肯定无时无刻都有根屌在操你——操你的，人们甚至乐意花钱看你被人操。你觉得这种活法怎么样，哥哥？”

Charles火热的甬道甜蜜地收紧了。他发出一声受伤兽物般的哀鸣，颤栗不已地软到在弟弟的身上。Wesley捏着他的下颚，将低垂的脸庞掰向自己，审视着他的表情，却没能得见想象中哥哥满面羞红的耻辱模样。Charles的神情缥缈、眼光迷离，无力张大的嘴唇与瞳孔宣示了他对欲望的彻底归顺，对弟弟的一番淫辞秽语毫无招架之力。他只是竭力喘息着，想要努力重拾身体的节奏，可整个人只能呜咽着瘫软在弟弟的胸前，后穴还在流连地收缩吸吮着男人的性器。也许小国王此刻真的沉沦至深，甘心自贬为肉欲的娼妓，只求弟弟的一番仁慈。

Wesley满足地吮咬着Charles的唇瓣，却出其不意地在哥哥的臀上猛击了一掌。“怎么？现在不动了？”他挑衅地讽击着怀中颤抖着的小国王，在拍打下督促兄长拾起速度，虽然Charles乖巧地重新动起了腰肢，但他依旧忍不住多来了几下，细细品味着柔软而弹性的臀肉在掌中震颤的肉浪，饶实手感甚佳。再沿着他的身体缓缓向下，贴上了肤质细腻、结实健美的大腿，固定住凌乱的律动后随性地顶弄着——既然Charles没有尽职尽力地讨好他，他想逗弄惩罚哥哥的话，自然是无可厚非的。

Charles双目紧锁，身体在Wesley毫不留情的掌掴下紧绷起来。他在不能释放的绵延痛苦中哽咽着，吃力地在弟弟的阴茎上操干着自己，在疲惫与欲望的折磨慢下了节拍，全身却笼罩在一层活色生香的桃红之下，胸口析出的薄汗衬着他完美的肌理——此时的小国王像极了一只熟透了水果，在肉欲的熏染下无与伦比、秀色可餐。他暗粉色的蓓蕾近在咫尺，随着骑乘的动作恍惚地晃动、引诱着对方的视线，将它们含入口中吮吸把玩仿佛顺理成章，于是Wesley便这么做了。他沉迷在哥哥破碎的哀鸣里，用舌尖反复挑逗着那已被调教得无比敏感的一点，感到娇小的乳粒在唇齿的研磨间自觉地硬挺起来，也不忘了揉捏起被冷落的另一边。唇齿与指尖牵扯出的疼痛此时亦是别样的宽慰，Charles呜咽着配合着将自己送入弟弟口中，后者却像个饥渴的幼童般顽皮起来。他放开了已然过于敏感的乳尖，开始舔弄舐咬着哥哥饱满的胸脯，甚至粗暴地用上了牙齿——乳昏周围细腻的肌肤怕是可怜得要青紫一片了。

——而这也是Wesley想要的。他的心中酝酿着无由来的愤怒、不满与嫉恨，这纠缠不清的愠恼在见到Charles故作镇静的表象时便化成侵略的冲动、再一股脑地投注到齿间和手掌中去。他们之间的性事之始，本应只为了诋辱高高在上的小国王，他从未想过和哥哥以此建立什么关联，但Charles的靡颜腻理仿佛在起着某种难以言诉的影响。每当看见哥哥与自己饱经磨砺的身躯截然不同的肉体，他便总是莫名地烦躁起来，在朝夕相处的数个日日夜夜后，愈发忍不住品尝、玩赏那具白皙无瑕的丰腴肉体，在开发了复礼克己的小国王深藏的欲望之后，操弄他身体每一处敏感撩人的地方。

这禁忌的游戏愈发频繁、愈加过火，使Wesley免不了地深感挫败——潇洒英俊的年轻杀手在闲暇之余，也算是风月场流莺间的风流人物，他的名字在花街粉墙上的涂鸦间被反复提及——他本就不该花这么长的时间在生疏青涩的小国王上，在那具只不过是白皙柔软的肉体上缠绵不去的。但皇宫里的日子较市井繁杂要清冷无趣得多，每当静夜漫漫，身边如有一具唾手可得的温软肉体，便可以打发时光至更漏流尽，他也乐得把高贵的小国王想成计时的娼妓。温室里长成的贵族青年，有着未经风霜与世俗摧磨的美貌与尊贵，这也成就了他比任何名株还要细腻香软的身体。即使Wesley竭力否认着哥哥与好国王相关的盛誉，但关乎床伴，他几乎堪称完美、惹人流连。

总有一天他要在议会大厅里操他，Wesley想。那里有他们祖祖辈辈流传的王座，他要肆无忌惮地坐在上面，带着属于国王的黄金桂冠，让哥哥像当下这样跨坐在自己身上，毫无廉耻地骑着自己——这番情景想想就十分尽兴，也许他们可以在下一次的五百人议事会前来上一回。

他本来从未觊觎过属于哥哥的王座。当时他们一起长大，Charles十岁便可以和议员们辩论哲学，他几乎从未有过想要超越哥哥的念头。听Charles跟随大学士学习那么多乌七杂八的知识，Wesley却觉得耳朵都要起茧——能够肆意逃学、当一个沉迷于竞技与狩猎的二王子正合他意。可那座只要哥哥活着便无法染指、在流落市井后愈发遥远的王座，突然在他的眼中变得引人入胜了起来。他想在那里剥夺Charles的王冠，以不耻的交媾玷污国王的尊严——他也许永远无法真正地从哥哥手上夺取王位，但他也毫不稀罕。国王凌驾一切的表象之外，责任和义务太过沉重，而Wesley已经自由惯了，他才不要与像个圣人般愚忠的哥哥一样，为他看不见、摸不着的人民矜矜业业、克己奉公。但只要他可以把小国王玩弄于股掌之间，这糅杂了自满、骄傲和复仇的快感怕是比继承王位还要激动人心。

火热的肉体温柔缠绵，抚慰着他的冲动与焦躁。在令人目眩的恍惚中，Wesley模糊地想起了多年来的血与汗，但没有泪。阴影里的挣扎、市井中的招摇过市，曾经快乐洒脱的二王子已经死了，就在多年前那个火光熊熊的夜里，而重归宫廷的生活恍如隔世。很久很久以前，他还曾和哥哥比肩站在一起，一同拉开衫木小弓，在哥哥的箭离靶落了一步远时，漂亮地正中红心。当时并未被沉痼所累的国王Brian亲切地躬下身来，抚摸着他凌乱的发卷。

“你会成为最英勇的武士。”国王骄傲地赞赏着自己的小儿子，“到时候，你会是哥哥的长胜将军，你们将一起统治最伟大的帝国。”而Charles垂下弓箭，对着父王和弟弟露出羞怯的笑容，还对谈论自己未来统治并不习惯。那久远的时光里，他们也曾闲暇时形影不离，皇宫高挑的石柱间回荡的都是两人朗澈欢笑的记忆，而Wesley方才意识到，他不曾回想起它们很久了。

“啊啊啊——我需要、我需要出来……”饱受折磨一早的小国王终于脱力地倒在了弟弟的阴茎上，精疲力尽的他只能饥渴地前后小幅度地晃动着腰肢，不舍地品味着体内的硬物，顶动到敏感点时累积的快感已然成为了一种折磨。他笔直的欲望顶在对方坚实的小腹上，前液把腰间的布料浸得一塌糊涂，他现在像是在崩溃边缘的模样了。

“求我啊。”Wesley邪笑着握住哥哥的欲望，在把玩扭转了几下金环之后，手指蓄意地蹭过前端，这是Charles感官上击溃他的最后一根稻草了。他疯狂地、绝望地、一股脑儿地哭了出来，整个人力不能支地倚在弟弟的胸口，在弟弟的耳边声声哀求：

“求求你，Wesley！我爱你，宽恕我……啊啊！什么都可以……让我、请让我……”

小国王平日里沉稳清澈的声音，在失控时反而愈发动听了。只要Wesley想，他现在什么都可以说出口，什么都可以许诺。在药效与金环的夹击下，比宴会上的奴隶还要顺服，比任何娼妓还要淫荡——这个念头让Wesley分外激动，血脉贲张。他一把抱起无力抵抗的哥哥，忽地站起身来，瞬时失去支撑的恐惧使小国王下意识地将双腿紧紧圈在了弟弟腰间，这让对方的硬挺在其体内又沉入了几分，他又痛苦而欢愉地惊叫起来。而健壮的杀手只是轻松地抱着怀中人绵软的身体，稳步走向露台前方为日间休憩准备的软塌，将Charles抛进了层叠的绒毯与软枕的包围之中，随即霸道地将他压在身下。

粗糙的手指没入丝滑的棕发，毫无怜惜地将精致美丽的脸庞狠狠地摁在了地毯上，结实的身体不由分说地压上反绑在背的手臂，在最终确保身下人毫无反抗的余地时，开始了放肆的抽插，像粗暴地使用一个奴隶般地操进他的小国王尊贵的身体里去。而承欢之人只是尽可能地张开双腿，为此间凌乱张狂的欲望腾出接纳的空间，随着每一次抽插高声地呻吟着，全然放下了矜持与自我，依旧不得释放的欲望在腿间随着激烈的动作弹动着。他颤抖得更厉害了，肠壁筋挛地绞紧，火热缠绵的紧裹美妙得仿佛要令人窒息，那也昭示着这具身体已经到了强弩之末了。

Wesley气喘吁吁、眼神迷离地枕在哥哥平滑柔嫩的背脊上，空闲的手掌终于仁慈地覆上了腿间烫人的欲望，重重地一撸到底，在身下人又一发颤栗的余波里，按下了机关的宝石，将解开的金环抬手扔到一边，继续粗鲁地撸动哥哥敏感跳动着的阴茎。小国王的膝盖登时软倒，屈服于情欲的身体支撑不住成熟男人的体重，虚弱地倒了下去。他陶醉地哀鸣着，苦苦承受着延迟已久、加倍剧烈的高潮，任疼痛而曼妙的层叠快感像海啸般席卷了他，绵软的四肢也竭力地紧绷起来——他射得又快又多，在下腹与地毯之间飞溅出一片狼籍，Wesley未曾放开的掌中亦溢满了滑腻的热流——同时无法自已地扭动身体，像是受不住这绝顶的快乐，又像是一只摇尾乞怜、不知餍足的小淫兽。这激得Wesley只能愈发放肆地将全身重量压在哥哥身上，好让自己进得更深，反复戳刺着在长长的释放中美妙地抽搐收缩的内壁。Charles发泄后敏感的身体紧得不可思议、热得像个火炉，每轮重重的抽插都能带出他近乎狂乱的哭喊 。“Wesley、Wesley——”小国王虔诚地唤着弟弟的名字，破碎的呻吟像是声声恳求，饱含着某种Wesley拒绝分辨的深意。残忍清明地操控着这一切的始作俑者，却终究在这具彷如情欲化身的肉体中失了方寸。Wesley咬紧牙关，在晃神中都射了进去。

那几乎是同样激烈而美妙的高潮，涂抹出了一片空白而安宁的神识。他身下的肉体像是有着塞壬的魔力，肉感、美丽、包容，他呼唤着他，完美地承接着他全部的欲望、愤怒与不安，将复仇女神羽翼的阴影也隔绝在其温暖明亮的光晕之外。在一瞬间里，Wesley只希望此刻能无尽地延长……他便可以放下杀手的警觉，懒洋洋地沉浸在那丝绸般的触感里，被温暖而柔软地紧紧包裹着，像一个累坏了的小男孩依恋地靠在兄长的身上，反覆品尝那熟悉甜美的气息，继续撩拨直到对方发出好听的声音，扭动腰臀将他再度吞吐， 一同汲取着更多的快乐……

Wesley惊愕地瞪圆了双眼，被这个念头吓得不清——他几乎是刻不容缓地拔出身来，跪坐在Charles的腿间失控地喘息着，在自己意识到之前，默默地盯着一丝白浊滑下丰腴白皙的腿间，抬头却撞上了望向自己的一双情意深长的眼——那淫靡而暧昧的湿迹和他脸颊上晶莹的泪痕重叠在了一起。他出神地看着哥哥脆弱的脸庞，忽然蛮横地扳过他的肩头，撞上他肿胀的嘴唇，强硬地开始吻他。Wesley紧紧闭着双眼，在黑暗中描摹那在口唇间游荡着的无声呼唤，却尝到了咬破唇上血液的味道……

他的哥哥轻柔地贴着他的嘴唇，而他懂得他反复呢喃的唇语。“弟弟，谢谢你。”

Wesley厌恶地推开了Charles，任其无力地跌倒在地毯上，刻意忽略了他虚弱的恳请——“Wesley，不要走，留在我身边……”——他大步回到了长桌边，重新给自己酌了半杯酒，却无心一口饮下，便捏着酒杯在房间烦躁地踱起步来。

露台外视野开阔，浩浩然然地映入眼帘的是一片浩瀚蔚蓝的海湾。晴空带来清凉的风，轻轻摇曳着浪尖上洁白的长船。在夏末的这种好天气里，无论是贵族还是平民的孩子，都会想越过卫城的矮墙，去沙滩上奔跑，遥想着去追逐海上的帆。那时的他们也曾一道爬上高高的宫墙，望着海湾里的日落为一切镀上一层金边——那样无忧无虑的纯真时代，已经离开他们太久太久了。

他不知不觉中又转回到了软榻旁边，而他的哥哥此刻已然悄无声息。当情欲的潮涌缓缓褪去，曾经贪婪饥渴的小穴已经羞赧地合上，除了那抹湿润与明艳的桃红泄露了不久前狂浪的秘事，他几乎又回到小国王清纯高贵的样子了。白嫩的双腿乖巧地并拢着，即便保留着双手被缚、不得不侧卧的姿势，他也依旧睡沉得优雅而美丽——在一个早晨无节制地需索后，他真的太累了。Wesley在Charles的身边悄声坐卧，默默地看着他安宁的睡颜。

“我恨他。”他想。

他继而伸出手去，覆上那通透细腻的肩头，感受着小国王不着寸缕的身体在午后轻风的凉意下微微颤抖，也倦怠地贴着他躺下，从身后抱住那具温润可亲的躯体，将脸庞埋在颈后柔软的鬈发中。在薄汗温暖的气息之下，那片泛着诱人轻粉的肌肤亦带着橄榄与柠檬油清新的气息，掺杂着若有若无的昂贵香料的香味，却并不咄咄逼人。他闻起来像玫瑰、乳香、檀木与桂皮，就像他本身般亲昵近人、且无比甜美。

“我不爱他。”Wesley对自己说。

他摸索着他腕上被绳索勒出来的红痕，却没有解除捆绑的意思。不然他勤勉自持的哥哥定会趁机偷偷溜走，为那些地方的泥腿子打点回执。现在方才时值午后，等待他们的还会有傍晚的沐浴、深夜的宴饮，他的箱子底还压着一件随手顺来的舞姬华服——他们还有足够多的时间可以挥霍，那是当小国王不再是小国王、而只属于他的时间。

于是他安心地闭上眼睛，鼻尖磨蹭着后颈细腻的皮肤，沉浸在哥哥怡人的体温和香气里。午后的风依旧缓缓地吹着，他们都陷入了宁静的安眠。

END


End file.
